Here and Now
by TheWinterMe
Summary: Raphril ficlets from various universes with different genres in prompts. Mostly ideas that pop in my mind from time to time.
1. Here

It disgusted him once the hockey player clumsily fumbled with the battered wooden stick, chatting away with the lovely news reporter. It was clear the new guy had enamored their beloved hogosha, wooing her with his subtle winks and teases, all while they stood and conversed in front of the eavesdropping turtle.

Raphael overheard the prolonged giggling, making him look elsewhere, massive arms still folded over his wide chest. The brunette joyfully grinned at the overused jokes, chuckling as he boasted a few skilled athletic moves before he flashed a bright smile while running his hand over the buzz shaven cut. The brute terrapin could only linger behind, solemnly listening to their conversation, waiting to covertly take her home through the streets of Manhattan. If it wasn't for that, he would've left a long time ago.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, April turned to the side, coyly waving Raphael over. Grunting inaudibly, he sauntered away from leaning against the brick wall of a dark alleyway, to stand before them. Casey tensely pressed his thin lips together, trying to avoid the giant turtle's intimidating gaze.

"Raph, Casey asked if he could walk me home tonight. Would that be alright with you?"

Broad shoulders instantly slumped, lungs deflating, energy draining as he fought to hide such discontent. Instead, he bit down on his toothpick, until it cracked in two. Golden orbs crossly darted from the hockey player, but softened once meeting the brown haired beauty's blue stare, wishing he had left before wasting his time; hoping.

"Sure," Raphael nonchalantly shrugged, voice seemingly lower and quieter than his usual voracious tone. "Don't matter to me."

Twisting his body to leave, he stilled as a hand met his carapace. Swiftly turning around, he narrowed his eyes at the hand, before immensely glaring back at the human male. Casey gulped, quickly stepping back, tugging nervously at his overused gray cotton hoodie.

"Just wanted to say thanks. I'll take good care of her." Annoyingly rolling his eyes, Raphael refused to answer. Instead, he nodded at April, who smiled back happily.

Leaving the pair, the hulking terrapin remained silent until reaching the shadows of the alley, bare feet nearing the puddled manhole cover. Hastily removing the broken toothpick from his lips, he threw the pieces on the ground, exhaling a lengthy sigh.

"I'll just be here," he muttered. "In the sewers. If ya need me."

He listened as the two voices soon grew fainter and fainter, both adults enjoying one another's company. Picturing the vigilante walking April to her apartment made Raphael dejectedly shake his head. Crouching to lift the three-hundred pound manhole cover, he effortlessly cracked his neck, amber irises flickering over to the empty streets.

"Or, not."


	2. Often

"Does it matter that we aren't the same?"

Raphael fluttered his eyes shut, embracing her warm body pressed alongside his, letting zealous hands explore. Her question was quickly dismissed, taking in the gentle caress before humming in content, forcing to rest against the narrow trunk of a maple tree.

Knuckles grazed slim jawline, reaching upward for fingers to bury into loose red locks just as peppering kisses reached the crook of his neck. Blissfully sighing, the bulky terrapin bit his protruding lip, hands soon reaching slender waist.

During an impromptu sparring, before dusk, both snuck away into the woods through the unforeseen humid day. Simple training sessions turned into routine escapades, as lingering impulses remained for the next evening.

Massive hands gripped her hips once the flushed redhead hastily unfastened the tight knot of his mask, nails dragging lower, causing him to effortlessly shudder.

His mind began to consider what she asked earlier, creases forming between his brow ridges as soon as April sat in his lap, thighs tightening around his shell.

"Does it matter to _you_?" Quickly, he regretted asking, fearing he would get the answer he didn't need. She slowly parted, locking eyes with the flushed turtle whose mask hanged freely around his neck. "Does it matter," he repeated, "that we aren't the same?"

Raphael caught a glimpse of cerulean irises darting, fingertips drumming his forearm, contemplating.

What am I doing here, he questioned. They were too different.

Feeling heavy breath over his pronounced snout, parted lips hovered as green met blue, prior to tilting nearer.

"How many times do you doubt me?" He let her slim fingers skim his taut biceps, thinking considerably as a chilled breeze finally cooled their warm skin once the bright sun finally descended.

"Often." Raphael blurted. Bulky thumb sneaked underneath her chin, tilting her head upward, slowly leaning forward to brush his lips over hers. "Almost often."

She nodded, closing her eyes once meeting his mouth. He shifted, sitting on his knees, hand lowering to hold her up from behind as the other rose to grasp the back of her neck, incoherently groaning once she ran her hands over his carapace, feeling the almost numbing sensation atop his plates.

She continued in silence, the padding of her fingers trailing downward, causing shivers within when feeling the rough texture of the edges and curves of his shell. Every scratch and indent she felt made them anxious. They craved more.

April's hands halted after fingertips circled, meeting the front part of the leather belt. Finally pulling away, she smiled in reassurance. He coyly mirrored her expression, catching his breath.

"Do your private training sessions always end like this?" she teased, licking her lips after sliding off his lap. Raphael chuckled, sitting back against the trunk of the tree, hands letting her go.

"Usually," he winked, watching as she slipped into her army colored jacket, and retying her hair back in its place. He briefly caught a glimpse of the jagged markings on the inside of her bare thighs.

Both flinched at the loud metallic ringing coming from the farmhouse, easily causing Raphael to growl in annoyance.

"Why'd you give Mikey that?" Gruffly fastening his mask over his eyes, he glared back at the direction of the porch.

"I think it's time to head back, before they come looking for us." Rising from the ground to dust off her jean shorts, April sauntered away, leaving the red-clad terrapin. "You gonna help me again with training tomorrow?" She turned back, flaunting a grin, pushing the sleeves of her jacket upward.

"Sure." Hoisting, he crossed his bulging arms over his chest, watching the little swing of her hips as she walked toward the porch. A crooked smile appeared across his face prior to pulling his belt a bit higher. "I'll even let ya use my sai."


	3. Reckless Behavior

"Can you do me a favor?"

Bulging muscles stiffened at the silvery tone of her voice, assuming it came from ardent imagination. Still, he focused his attention to her while round eyes and warm cheeks concealed behind red tattered mask. After clearing his throat, surprised face settled into familiar stoic expression.

"Whatcha need?" He rose from his crouching position, having finished his daily upper body reps in the dojo. Snatching the off-white towel from the floor, he wiped his sweat from his face and neck before throwing it back near the bench. Raphael hadn't caught a glimpse of her attire of loose pajama bottoms, waistband just resting over hip bones. However, he noticed once seeing her tight fitting, thin strapped, yellow tank top.

"Not to alarm you, but I sort of had a scuffle on my way back from school." She warily smiled, but nervously looked away when Raphael instantly rushed by her side.

"What'd you mean 'scuffle'? Who did this?" Carefully grasping her scraped left arm, he held back a gasp at the reddened skin just under her forearm.

"It's no big deal," she waved away. "Purple dragons got in my way, but I gave them a good punching. Like the way you taught me." Her smile faltered, nearly stepping back when his grip tightened.

"Then how'd you get this?" The dark emerald turtle unrelentingly probed, heavy gaze searching for any other injures on her fair skin.

"I lost my balance. Fell across the concrete sidewalk. I told you, no big deal." Hearing his restrained sigh, she quickly regretted approaching him in the first place. Prior to saying anything else, Raphael gently held her shoulders, guiding her in the direction of the bathroom. The redhead confusedly glanced over at Raphael when bypassing it, proceeding to his bedroom instead.

Sitting her down on the mattress, she watched when he walked over to the corner of the room, picking up an aluminum box, and bringing it over.

"It might not be a big deal but," concerned face met astonished, "just humor me." Massive left hand held the slim arm, as right reached to uncover the box, grabbing required items for preparing to treat her wound.

April could only sit in silence, engrossed at the comforting care he gave. She hissed when cool alcohol reached tender skin, instinctively pulling her arm away, but his grip kept her in place.

"Thanks. For not freaking out as much," April muttered. "Honestly, I wasn't going to say anything, but I couldn't find the first aid kit." Her humored tone made him smirk.

"That's because I keep it in my room," he put away the used cotton balls and bandage wrappings when finishing, "To prevent all the secrecy." The redhead returned his smug smile after inspecting her arm.

"Nicely done. Maybe, I'll go to you instead of Donnie whenever I get messed up," she lightly teased. Lifting herself from his bed, she twirled happily as he returned the box back to its spot. "Thanks, again."

"The least I could do. 'Specially since it's Valentine's Day." April blinked, eyes soon roaming around the room until finding a calendar hanging neatly against a gray, cemented blocked wall.

"You're right. I totally forgot about that." She flexed her fingers, walking towards the door. "Holidays aren't as eventful as they used to be."

"They never were when I was growing up."

April spun until her back perched alongside the steel door, hands trapped behind her, beaming.

"Well, maybe I'll get you a present next year."

Raphael flashed a grin, standing straight as green orbs skimmed her slim body, unaware of blue eyes slyly trailing pass his brown leather belt. The illusive gleam in her eye forced him to lick his lips, lowly chuckling before stepping forward, just enough for her to hear him softly mouth, "I'll look forward to it."


	4. It's You

His back thudded against a coarse stone wall, leaving him to groan audibly. He overheard as she tried to compose her breathing, listening to small hands tightly grip the polished laser blaster.

"I hate space," Raphael grumbled, a thick palm rubbing his lower carapace. April peered over the barrier, glancing around to see if they were still being pursued.

"It's not my favorite place in the world, but we gotta find the guys before the planet gets blown to pieces." She checked the small digital scanner attached to her gloved wrist, frowning. "We have less than an hour to find them _and_ the black hole generator."

The terrapin slowly faced her, spotting how red her cheeks were, and the sweat forming over her hairline, bangs damped, clinging to her glowing skin.

"You alright?" The redhead only nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, it's just the heat. You?"

"I'm just tired." Stretching his legs out, he slid down, resting alongside the wall once sighing, letting his helmet fog his vision.

"But I will admit, I'm really thirsty."

"Same here," he yawned.

Lowering to the ground, April pressed her lips together, fingers desperately tugging at her bright yellow suit. Tucking her blaster into its holster, before demurely flicking a pebble at his direction, she occasionally focused on her peripheral vision, anticipating somebody to sneak from around the corner.

"Sorry," she faintly whispered.

Lifting his face, he confusedly stared.

"For what?"

"If I didn't tag along, maybe we wouldn't have gotten split up. And we would've found the generator by now. Instead, you had to babysit me."

Deep down, Raphael didn't want her around most of the time, afraid of seeing her get hurt. Not being able to stand any cut or bruise on her, he would rather leave her behind fuming, than bring her back injured in any way. The thought alone made him cringe. Yet, he knew she was able to take care of herself. After all those sparring sessions, she had progressed. Yet, Raphael just couldn't equate it.

"Nah," the lethargic terrapin mouthed. "We would've gotten lost some other way." He grinned at her livid scowl. "But so far, you've held your ground."

"Sure," she scoffed, rolling her baby blue eyes.

"I'm serious." Reaching for her left hand with his right, he gulped back his clogged throat, unaware of the nervousness that crept up, while large green orbs locked at her gaze. "It's nice to -"

Their attention soon drew to some far off shooting, immediately making them grab their weapons, crouching to scan the area.

"Heh, this kind of reminds me of that game we played. Back at the farmhouse."

April knitted her brows in thought, prior to smiling.

"Oh, yeah. Alien Isolation?"

"That's right. We stayed up most nights trying to finish that."

April chuckled, leaving him to join her.

"You were always impatient. And always dying."

Raphael grumbled in response, but calmed once her hand brushed his bicep. It had been a while since they spent time together. Everyone has been too busy trying to hurry and gather all the generators in order to go back home, to their friends and family.

Having her alone, the turtle couldn't help but enjoy their moment together. Secretly, he wanted her to hear his loud heartbeat which hammered against his plastron.

"Let's show these aliens who's boss." Twirling his sais, he stood up, stealthy stepping away from the barricade.

"I'm ready to head back home. I'm done with all this." Following him close behind, April readied herself once heavy steps approached.

"It's been long since we fought side by side, huh?"

Truthfully, she had missed all those training sessions back at the lair, and the quiet farmhouse. Every moment she spent with him, after every encouraging push, helped her improve her training. She was grateful for his patience on her. Maybe one day, she'll thank him properly, especially since she already knew about his deep affection for her.

April never revealed to the red masked ninja about being able to decipher thoughts, whenever she desired.

"Way too long."

They held their stance once several uniformed creatures surrounded them as brightly electric lasers aimed the duo.

"Got my back?" The redhead positioned her warm back against his carapace, arms extended, forefinger over the trigger.

He smirked, snorting before lifting his sais in front of him.

"Always."


	5. Favorites

Blankly staring at the television screen, Raphael gripped the remote in one hand while the other positioned over a knee. Golden orbs flickered over at the strident noise of fallen pots and pans. He briefly frowned as Michelangelo grinned an apology before leaving to his room with a snack in hand. Resuming to the set, he quickly tensed just as the reporter in yellow appeared.

A slight smile incited when she began talking, gesturing over to something behind her, though all the terrapin could stare was at the pretty brunette's vivid blue eyes and beaming smile. The first human he ever met was the first to steal his heart. Even after a certain vigilante came to the picture, Raphael still couldn't help but keep his gaze on April O'Neil.

"Hey," the human flatly greeted as he flopped to the couch, crossing his ankles while stealing a few chips from the open bag on the table in front of them. "Did I miss April?"

Raphael rolled his eyes, grunting in response before flipping through the channels.

"Yeah."

Casey continued munching prior to brushing the crumbs from his gray hoodie with the back of his hand.

"Got something to drink?"

The large turtle couldn't decide whether to yell at him, or ignore him. Either way, April might find out, and would probably be mad at him. It was best to keep calm, and pretend to not be inflicted with the desire to punch him square in the jaw every time he spoke or even looked at him.

"I remember seeing some Orange Crush in the back of the fridge," gruff tone answered. "Go for it."

He grinned when Casey made his way to the kitchen, shutting the fridge door after grabbing a cold can of soda. Hopefully, his youngest brother will notice a can missing, and kick the guy out for good.

"So," Casey returned, "you know when April's coming down?" As he took a sip, Raphael again felt his anger return, clenching his jaw as Casey casually returned to his seat.

"Dunno. Usually, she visits late, if she does at all."

"Alright, cool."

Sometimes, the terrapin wished the sai aimed straight through the human's chest, instead of targeting the pole. Most of the times, he regretted such judgement.

"I heard from April there's some action going on at the pier most nights. Maybe you and I could check that out."

Raphael snorted at the invitation. If he couldn't stand him in the lair, he wouldn't be able to tolerate him when patrolling. The desire to shove him from the rooftops would be too great to handle.

"Don't think so."

"Come on," Casey begged. "We gotta kick some ass. With your muscle and my quickness, we could clean the streets overnight." He startlingly jumped back when catching his scowl.

"Ya sayin' I'm slow?"

Casey nervously chuckled, "No, 'course not!"

Raphael continued his glare, hoping the look alone could make him run off. He pulled away when seeing it wasn't working.

"Besides. Ain't my call. Ain't yours neither. So drop it."

Casey pressed his lips together, not wanting to further antagonize the largest turtle of the clan, fearing to earn a blow. Yet, the itch of having to fight couldn't recede.

"April thinks it's a good idea. Hell, if you're out there, she says everything'll go well."

The red masked terrapin slowly turned his head, arms still crossed over his broad chest, eyeing at human warily.

"April said that?" He scrunched his brow ridges, unaware of Casey's smirk. "When?"

"Yesterday. When I met up with her for lunch."

Again, such aggravation returned just as the idea of agreeing to the proposal went away.

Before Raphael could remove himself from the comfortable couch, he heard the light clicking of heels entering the lair.

"Hi, guys!" She waved, smiling brightly at the duo.

"April!"

The red clad turtle stayed behind while watching Casey sprint over to her side, timidly rubbing his hand over his buzz cut, while she listened to whatever he was babbling about.

"So…you think you're gonna be free tonight?"

He quietly groaned to what he was listening to, while cracking his bulky knuckles.

"Well, Casey, I'm actually pretty busy tonight."

Raphael snorted when seeing the vigilante's disappointed look spread across his face.

Smirking when the annoyance finally left, he reclined back to the couch, happily to see he wasn't around anymore. Though, he stiffened once April stole the seat next to him.

"Anything good on?" She crossed her legs, taking off her cargo mustard colored jacket and setting it aside over the armrest.

"Nah. Not really." He handed her the remote, holding his breath as slim fingertips grazed calloused palm. "So, yer busy tonight?" Tucking her legs underneath her, she scooted closer to the stilled terrapin.

"Kind of." She coyly smiled at him. "I'm gonna be spending time with my favorite person."

Raphael grunted in displeasure.

"Or I should say, 'my favorite turtle.'" His eyes followed when her small hand gently rested over his forearm. She leaned over to repose the side of her face against his bulging bicep, gaze engrossed at the television screen.

He struggled to keep his wide smile hidden once auburn locks tickled his scaled skin.

Inviting their intimate embrace, both enjoyed the random show which she chose, occasionally laughing through a dark comedic scene, and ignoring odd glances from the others who strolled across the living room area from time to time.

Raphael was glad to know April favorited him, especially since she was his favorite human.


	6. Uninterested

_Because Raphril evolves into heavy character development within that gradual relationship we all appreciate afterwards. Come on, now._

 _Taken place during season one of the show, back when episodes were worth looking forward to._

* * *

Biting her bottom lip, curious cerulean orbs flickered over to the left, eyeing the casually reposed red banded terrapin. Rippling muscles and stoic appearance always caught her attention whenever visiting. April curved her head, ponytail gliding, once sensing another's presence beside her. She softly smiled at Donatello, letting him reveal his newly made plan on his laptop.

As the tinkerer rambled off, using his everyday extensive vocabulary, her gaze slowly averted to where Raphael was. Keen expression soon swapped into dismay when seeing the empty bean bag chair, magazine left open over the crumpled seat. This always seemed to happen, April mutely assumed. He'd go elsewhere each time she would enter the room, finding an excuse to disregard her presence. Was there something wrong with her? Her heart soon thudded against her chest. Did he find out?

She sighed.

"So, what do you think?"

April momentarily shook her distraction away, refocusing on Donatello's eagerness.

"Huh?"

"What do you think about the plan? Pretty foolproof, yeah?"

She skimmed the bright screen, noticing the neatly typed out notes next to a scanned blueprint of a two-story building. What was this about?

"Oh, umm…" Inaudibly, she gasped once feeling light pressure against her back, peripheral vision catching bulging arms on either side of her. Pliable plastron grazed her shoulder blades, as his breath tickled her right freckled cheek while he leaned forward.

"I think it's pretty lame," Raphael pryingly responded. She froze when his right arm rose, pronounced bicep meeting slim shoulder. "That ain't gonna work," husky voice pointed out.

"What'd you mean?" Donatello quickly questioned, frowning at his brooding brother.

"How're we supposed to get across those heavy barricades behind the entrance there?" The youngest reverted back to the map, brow ridges creasing together. "Are we gonna hafta magically transport through all that with the pixie-fairy dust you've collected?"

The redhead held in her bursting chuckle, as Donatello grumbled.

"Fine." The purple clad turtle removed the laptop from her lap, scooting off the couch and returning to his lab to accommodate a better strategy.

April remained still, even after Raphael lingered. She finally unwound as he removed himself, nonchalantly sauntering around the couch to take Donatello's seat. But soon, she stiffened once his left arm lounged behind her.

"Hey. Heard Master Splinter gave ya yer new weapon."

She turned to face him, growing a bit flustered, slim fingertips trailing to grip the hem of her yellow t-shirt.

"Yeah."

"Wanna show me?" Pressing her lips nervously, she reached toward her brown leather holster, fingers wrapping around cool metal. Taking out her tessen, she waited in silent as his eyes stared in awe.

"Cool." His bulbous hand reached out, wide digits joining the metallic fan. "I've always liked this one." Feeling her cheeks warm up, she couldn't help but brighten her smile. "Just glad Leo didn't end up getting it. I wouldn't have stand it." April looked up, straight into his vivid green eyes, growing aware of his sincerity.

Pulling his hand away, she placed the tessen back into its sheath and reclined to the sofa. She blinked twice when the back of her neck met his taut forearm.

"Maybe, if ya want, we could spar sometime." She caught his confident tone, bringing her to sit a little straighter, shoulder meeting his thumb. She had grown to look forward to the hard training sessions she would have to start after receiving her new weapon, especially if he was there. "If yer interested."

"Of course, I am." April silently cursed when noting she had answered a bit too hastily.

Raphael smiled back before chuckling, "I won't go easy on you, though."

She effortlessly laughed as lithe hand brushed over her fiery bangs to the side, tucking a loose strand behind her ear, "Wouldn't dream of it, Raphael."


	7. Spark

_A quick humorous Raphril short. Because, why not?_

* * *

April froze at the sharp slap across her rear, eyes bulged and feet planted flat on the ground as she tried to comprehend what exactly just happened. Or, had her mind been playing tricks, again? Slowly the stunned redhead swiveled on her heels, facing the smirking turtle who reclined over the armrest of the navy colored sofa.

"Did...did you just smack my butt?"

Raphael's smirk couldn't have gotten any larger after such flirtatious tease. He nonchalantly shrugged his broad muscular shoulders while green irises continued to stare at her startled expression. He suppressed a jovial snort once spotting the skin beneath her freckles turning red. Whether she was mad or embarrassed, he grew excited.

"Couldn't help myself," he muffled confidently behind a fist, "if I like what I see, I show it."

April's mouth fell open at the absurdity of his cheeky response, unsure on how to even respond to that. She just stared slack jawed at the bold terrapin.

The glimmer in his eye left her silent as shivers prickled her skin, unaware he had gotten near enough to clearly notice that small dark colored splotch over his left cheekbone. Collecting herself, April folded slim arms over her chest, turning her head to look elsewhere once Raphael closed the distance between them.

"You're unbelievable," she irksomely hissed, rashly removing herself from his view and ignoring his chuckle after her shove.

"Ya liked that. Admit it," he called out with a wink, watching her leave.

That would be the last time she'd wear loose cotton short-shorts. Even if it was a scorching, blazing summer day.

April's heavy blush soon returned as lips pursed, zealous mind replaying the moment once exiting the lair's living room.

Did her boyfriend insist on being so… _primal_?


End file.
